


E I G H T E E N

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Growing Up AU, I swear its not as angsty as the summary says, Will add more tags as I go, child fic in a way, its an AU, kind of follows canon but also doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: I have loved you since we were eighteenLong before we both thought the same thingTo be loved and to be in loveAll I could is say that these arms were made for holding youI wanna love like you made me feel when we were eighteenOr the one where falling in love doesn't always mean a happy ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should I really be starting another fic when the other two I have up haven't been updated in who knows how long? No, but do I care right now? Nope so here it is and I hope you enjoy~

The day that Marinette's world was shattered was when she was eighteen. However, the day that it changed for the better, she was only about five.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of sweet, kind, down to earth bakers Tom and Sabine. She knew no other way of life than getting up at 4 to help her Papa start up the ovens for the day so that they could start preparing ingredients for the baked goods by 5.

From an early age, Marinette knew how to sanitize the kitchen area with her Mama and prepare the dough to make their famous cheese bread. It was their first job of the day. Her Mama would clean the baking bins and complete an inventory of the goods they needed to bake.

And once that was done, the magic happened. Marinette's Papa was a god in the kitchen and his baked goods were living proof of that. The actual baking began at 7. She was normally in charge of making sure the smaller products such as cookies and muffins were placed in their special trays and put into the oven separate from the bread and pastries.

Normally their bakery opened at 9 but Marinette had started kindergarten so she was nowadays shipped off to school while her parents continued their work. And by that time, all three of them had already been up for five hours. For a little sprout like Marinette, when it was nap time, the girl crashed hard.

But she knew from helping out on the weekends that in the first hour of the opening the shop was seemingly the busiest, customers from all across Paris came to her parent's shop to buy fresh bread and traditional breakfast baked good. And during her nap time, her parents were feverishly working away to bake and prepare the lunchtime goodies.

Around noon, Marinette would rush home to help out with the lunchtime rush. She and her Mama would give a thorough clean. And today was no different. As soon as she walked through the doors, Marinette was whisked away to wash her hands and dry the dishes Sabine washed.

❝Remember darling that Hygiene is of crucial importance in a kitchen, so dishes must be cleaned.❞

❝Don't forget the utensils too Mama,❞ Marinette giggled, laughing louder as her mother bopped her nose with a soapy hand, suds flying high.

Because their bakery was smaller, the staff only consisting of her parents, the window for lunch was only for about an hour before they closed shop. And it didn't even stop there, while Marinette had an early dinner, her parents spent the remaining of the evening preparing ingredients and products for the next day, freezing certain items and cleaning the kitchen once again.

It was just another day, all part of the routine. Marinette watched as her Papa moved heavy bags of flour to the storage room while her mother counted the money in the register. Had they not previously closed and gone into their quiet routines like they did every day, they would not have heard the small tap on the door.

But Marinette did, and she all but flew from her seat to see what it was.

❝Marinette, what have I told you about running in the bakery?❞ The little girl paid no attention to her scolding mother as she caught sight of a boy on the other side of the door. He looked to be the same age as her, but appearance-wise they were the complete opposite.

He had golden blond hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The boy stared back at her and looked up to his left and Marinette saw that there was a woman with him. She felt a hand on her shoulder as her Papa pushed open the door.

❝Hi is there anything I can help you with?❞ He asked the woman, and suddenly Marinette felt shy. She hid behind her Papa's legs as the boy did the same.

❝Sweetheart, why don't you tell the nice man what you'd like?❞ The woman looked down at the boy, who poked his head out from behind his mother.

❝Could I please have an eclair sir?❞ The boy spoke quietly, but Papa nodded and held the door open to them as her mother rang them up.

❝What do you say darling?❞ When the treat was handed to the boy as his mother paid.

❝Thank you!❞ Marinette watched as he took the first bite while her parents talked to the woman. His face exploded into pleasure as he munched on the treat, and when he had finished, reached to wipe his mouth on a napkin that wasn't there.

Marinette rushed over to the counter and grabbed a couple papers and rushed back to the boy who gladly accepted them. When his face was chocolate free, he smiled.

❝Hi!❞ He seemed way more relaxed now that he had finished and Marinette smiled right back him.

❝Hi my name's Marinette, what's yours?❞ He looked back towards his mother who nodded enthusiastically back at him, and only then did he answer.

❝Adrien. My name is Adrien.❞

❝Nice to meet you, Adrien, do you want to look at the other treats we have?❞ Adrien didn't even look at his mother when Marinette grabbed his arm and began showing him every little thing the bakery had. She explained to him as best as she could what each of the treats was and which ones were the best in her opinion.

❝I like the cheesy bread the best. Papa makes the best in the city.❞ Adrien giggled, agreeing along with her.

Marinette could have gone on and on about the bakery but all too soon, Adrien and his mom had to leave. It was after closing time and she had to get to bed along with her parents so that they could get up at 4 am like they always did.

❝You'll be back right?❞ She asked just before Adrien left. He nodded back excitedly, and off they went. Marinette felt tired all of a sudden, announcing she was going to bed while her parents watched her go with a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for Tom and Sabine to ship them in the show and here, lol love them.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
